


Settle Down

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Adventures in Polyamory [9]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lois does is open the front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Clark/Lois prelude to that pregnancy!kink threesome I want to write soonish and it’s also my warm-up story for today/ January 19th.

Lois's return home after a week away on assignment is heralded by the insistent presence of a deeper, muskier change to her scent that Clark notices instantly.

Clark knows what that scent means the very moment that he hears the click of high heels on tile from where he's supposed to be busy preparing dinner for the three of them.

Clark's nostrils flare once as he breathes in deeply. He feels his eyes start to burn with the heat of his vision and he’d be embarrassed for the spectacular loss of control if it wasn’t a familiar thing with his lovers.

His fingers flex over the countertop as he watches Lois struggle with her suitcases and the shoe rack by the front door and before he knows it, the marble has crumbled to pieces in between his fingers.

Dusting the powdery white dust off of his fingers and onto the sides of his sweatpants, Clark makes his way to Lois and to her tempting scent. The entryway of their apartment is a *mess*, but where Clark would usually make a noise of complaint and offer to help Lois clean up, he can only manage a choked off growl.

"Well what's gotten into  _your_ shorts?" Lois asks, looking her husband over from head to toe with an interested look gleaming in her purple eyes.

Clark licks his lips and takes a single step forward, driven by the urge to press Lois back against the closed bedroom door and kiss the lipstick right off her lips. He can smell her --carefully subdued lotion and shampoo overlaying the scent of Lois's skin and then a newer scent, a scent that makes Clark's mouth *water*.

"You," he utters softly, gesturing helplessly at the slight swell of Lois's hips underneath the warm brown of her favorite pencil skirt and the curve of her breasts pressing against the front of a plain white blouse. "You smell--" Clark cuts himself off with a throaty groan and closes his eyes as tightly as he dares, squeezing them shut until it almost *hurts*. "You smell so good Lois. I can't-- I can't believe you don't know how good you smell."

At first, Lois shakes her head and smiles at her husband. "I smell the same, Clark," she says as a soft smile fixes on her lips, "Maybe I used a little bit of Dick's shampoo while I was on assignment, but that's just because I ran out of mine. You know what that smells like right?"

Clark shakes his head and then waves away Lois's comment.

"N-no," he says, still trying to keep hold of his control and fight back against the little voice in the back of his head telling him to lift Lois, to kiss her and work his fingers up underneath the material of her skirt until he can feel for himself how wet she'll get for him "Not that. You smell ripe." Clark's cheeks burn with embarrassment for the way that one of Lois's neatly waxed eyebrows goes up in question and then tries to give a better explanation. "You smell fertile, Lois. You smell so good I could just--" Clark shudders and then looks away from Lois on instinct.

"Oh," Lois says, and then there's the sound of her heartbeat picking up, "*Oh*! Clark, this can't be the first time you've been around me while I was off birth control, It's not, is it?"

Clark nods his head without looking at his wife.

Lois crosses the floor without waiting another second for Clark to beat himself up about something inconsequential. Her heels give her a slight advantage and she uses it, wrapping her arms around Clark's strong neck, and pulling him down the few inches that it'll take to get his lips on hers. Lois kisses Clark once, slowly and with enough passion behind it that Clark is helpless to keep from reaching for her and fitting his hands neatly around her waist.

When she pulls back, there's a smile on her face and lipstick on Clark's.

"I think this means that we're going to try and make a baby tonight," she says, smiling at the gobsmacked expression in Clark's face that widens his eyes and makes his fingers flutter over her sides. "Where's Dick?"

It takes a second for Clark to answer.

Lois is just *too* distracting.

"He's-- He's taking a shower," Clark eventually manages to say.

Lois smiles, sharp and wide and just as hungry as she wants to be. "How about we go tell him the good news?"


End file.
